DIVISION 2 MISSION FILES: EGYPT DEMON
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Permintaan untuk mengusir iblis yang berada di piramida besar milik Fir'aun ditujukan pada Ranger Div. 2. Mature is On.
1. Chapter 1

Mesir.

Negeri yang berisi pasir dan bangunan segitiga yang menjadi kubur para raja zaman dulu.

Saat ini kami, Divisi Dua, ada di sini. Mengerjakan misi yang diberikan Mazo – sang Leader – pada kami.

Kami sedang bersiap di penginapan yang sudah Mazo pesankan. Penginapan minimalis nyaman dengan kesan Mesir kuno yang kental. Dibandingkan penginapan lain, ini tempat yang paling nyaman. Algeo dan Nakamiya masih bermalasan dengan selimut terbuka akibat mereka tendang terus selama tidur. Rina dan Kyou juga masih tertidur di kamar sebelah.

Aku sudah terjaga sejak berkas pertama matahari menyelinap.

Aku sendirian di kamar. Mazo menyiapkan tiga kamar untuk kami dan kebetulan aku mendapat yang terakhir sekaligus lumayan besar. Aku melihat kertas misi yang menjadi permintaaan seorang klien pada kami. Divisi dua.

Di situ tertulis, meminta bantuan untuk mengusir setan penjaga makam yang membantai beberapa penjelajah piramida sepekan lalu. Teror yang disebarkan iblis itu mencapai puncak dengan banyaknya korban berjatuhan. Mulai dari anak – anak sampai dewasa.

Aku mengerti kalau kami yang di suruh. Mengusir setan merupakan keahlian Kyou, akurasi yang kuat dimiliki Rina, Naka bisa bergerak nanti di tempat sempit yang tidak terjangkau kami, Algeo bisa jadi penghibur.

Tapi kalau aku...

Kata Mazo, penampilanku yang seperti mumi ini mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian si setan.

Sepertinya aku harus mengubah gayaku berpakaian agar tak disangka mayat hidup.

Tapi makin aneh lagi kalau aku tanpa perban, Huruf Frios tak boleh banyak orang biasa yang tahu. Bisa salah paham seperti dulu….

Aku melihat foto yang memerlihatkan si iblis walaupun samar. Makhluk itu bertangan pedang di kedua sisi, penuh perban yang melayang – layang dan mata iblis. Sepintas dia mirip aku.

Aku punya firasat buruk.

"Pagi..Fied, nyem," ujar Nakamiya sambil menggeret Algeo yang masih berada di alam mimpi ke kamarku.

"Pagi," sapaku singkat. Aku sedang memerban bagian perut sampai pinggangku.

"Pagi…," sapa Rina dan Kyou. Mata mereka masih mengantuk. Wajar, kami baru sampai sekitar tengah malam di sini. Aku tertidur selama perjalanan.

"Sepertinya tidur kalian kurang," ujarku sambil mendudukkan Algeo di sampingku kemudian melanjutkan membebat diriku.

"Nyem," jawab Nakamiya sambil menggosok mata. Kuanggap itu jawaban ya.

"Aku akan melihat tempatnya dulu. Kalian beristirahat saja sehari ini," ujarku.

"Tapi apa tidak apa?" Tanya Rina. "Membiarkanmu sendiri.."

"Aku hanya masuk dan melihat ke tempat setan itu saja. Tidak akan lama," ujarku tersenyum. "Fasilitas di sini akan menunjang kalian. Leader sudah menyiapkannya."

Aku menitipkan empat koin emas di tangan Kyou. "Masing – masing untuk kalian. Sebagai stok jika beberapa pegawai meminta 'lebih'. Kalian juga boleh menghajar mereka jika kelewatan."

Aku memakai jubah hitamku. Menyisakan wajah yang sebagian diperban lalu menyampirkan Bazooka di lengan sebelah kiri.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapku.

Mesir di bagian pasar menuju piramida hari ini tergolong ramai. Penjual dengan berbagai barang berteriak seperti anak – anak melengking menawarkan dagangan. Kebanyakan sovenir penjaga makam – Sphinx. Aku sempat ditawari balsam.

Terima kasih, aku bukan mayat.

Aku berjalan selama dua jam. Akhirnya sampai di depan piramida yang dimaksud. Beberapa orang yang lewat, kebanyakan penjaga makam, memintaku untuk tidak kesana. Dengan tenang kujelaskan bahwa aku baik – baik saja dan akan mengusir iblis itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku masuk dalam teror.

"Fire bulb," bisikku. Bola api kecil berwarna terang muncul di tangan kiri. Aku membiarkan api kecil itu melayang di depanku memberi terang yang cukup untuk melihat bebrapa meter ke depan. Aku memetakan setiap laju dalam pikiranku. Bagiannya sama seperti pyramid yang lain. Satu anak tangga bercabang yang curam, terbagi atas dua tikungan tajam. Tikungan satu menuju atas tempat harta raja dan yang ke dua menuju bawah, tempat raja bersemayam. Sisanya jebakan.

Selama seharian aku mengelilingi labirin piramida yang ada. Tiba – tiba, ada anak panah melesat mengenai bahu kiriku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai berbatu. Apa aku mengaktifkan jebakan? Aku tak merasa menginjak apapun yang mencurigakan.  
"Khu..." Aku melepas panah yang menancap dengan susah payah. Bau darahku dan obat langsung menguar. Obat yang keras dan kuat.

Racun.

Pandangan mataku mulai berkunang – kunang. Di saat yang sama, suara perban diseret tertangkap telingaku.

Dia berdiri di sana dengan kedua kaki normal yang bercakar. Perbannya perlahan mengikatku erat. Membuatku tak bisa bernapa sekaligus kehilangan tenaga. Wajahnya didekatkan padaku. Telinga panjang yang layu, rambut pendek berwarna putih.

Dia perempuan.

Perlahan dia menyeretku. Api mulai redup. Kemudian, gelap total.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah sehari penuh. Ke mana Fied?" Tanya Kyou tiba – tiba pada seluruh anggota divisi dua yang kebetulan berkumpul di kamar Algeo.

"Dia belum kembali?" Tanya Nakamiya sambil masuk ke kamar dengan membawa banyak keripik.

Tidak biasanya anggota mereka yang paling tua itu pergi lewat dari waktu yang telah dijanjikannya. Fied bukan orang yang mudah keluyuran begitu saja ke tempat yang dirasa menarik. Jika begitu, dia bisa menahan diri. Dan sesuatu yang menarik itu jarang sekali di mata Fied White.

"Tadi dia bilang memeriksa piramida yang dihuni iblis," Rina mencoba mengingat perkataan Fied. "Apa dia bertemu iblis itu dan..."

"Bisa jadi," simpul Algeo cepat sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Handuk terlilit di pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ke sana!" sontak Nakamiya.

"Aku setuju. Kita akan ke sana sebentar lagi," ujar Rina sambil menyiapkan senjata.

Tiba – tiba sebuah teriakan menggema dari luar diikuti dentuman besar. Mereka langsung melihat lewat jendela. Terlihat di sana, di menara, seorang anak berambut perak yang pendek – agak lebih pendek lagi dari Nakamiya – membidik dari atas dengan senapan rudal bertuliskan art-block. Algeo juga melihat sayatan angin besar dari anak rambut coklat yang memegang cakram angin. Dia bersama gadis berambut merah muda sedang menghajar beberapa batu artistic dan orang – orang yang mencoba menghentikannya.

Walau cuma tiga orang, mereka tahu.

Divisi dua Villain ada di sini!

….

FIED POV

Aku terjaga.

Kudapati diriku berada di sebuah ruang dengan kedua tangan terbelenggu oleh tali tanpa perban, jubah dan ikat kepala. Untunglah celanaku masih terpasang pada tempatnya.

Ini di mana? Aku tak pernah tahu ada ruang seperti ini di piramid. Ruangan bundar dengan meja pendek dengan kasur yang dilapisi kain salah satu sisinya. Di salah satu sudut, ada rongga setengah lingkaran yang berisi air berhias tulang manusia.

Satu sabetan keras yang membuat darahku keluar dari lengan membuatku berteriak.

Iblis – perempuan berlengan bilah pisau dengan telinga layu dan perban berwarna merah kecoklatan seperti bekas darah – meringis senang di atas kesakitanku.

"Khuhuhuhu...,"tawanya pelan. "Beri aku teriakanmu yang paling bagus sebelum kucincang."

"Kau..," belum selesai aku bicara, dia mengiris pinggangku. Sangat perlahan dengan harapan aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Dan memang, aku berteriak.

Perlahan perbanya terlepas satu persatu. Menyisakan tubuh telanjangnya yang menempel padaku. Tangan pedangnya yang kanan menempel pada leherku, mengirisnya pelan. Aku merintih sementara dia tertawa senang – seolah menikmatinya. Tubuhnya makin erat menempel padaku. Sayatannya makin menjadi.

"Katakan kenapa kau di sini? Mencoba mengusirku sendirian. Berani sekali, namun gegabah," ujarnya terkikik.

"Tugas dari Leader kami adalah mengusirmu. Aku tidak secongkak itu mengusirmu sendirian," tukasku dengan marah yang ditahan.

"Aku tertarik melihatmu. Kukira kau mumiku – salah satu pasukanku. Tapi mustahil. Karena tak ada mumi berambut merah dengan tangan kanan dan kaki kiri bercakar. Terlebih lagi, bisa menciptakan api,"

"Nona, jangan kau membuatku marah atau….,"

"Atau apa?" Dia menantangku. Wajahnya didekatkan padaku.

Mata 'Moth' perlahan menggantikan tatapanku yang sayu dan sakit. Mata dengan pupil berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hijau dengan dua goresan miring di bagian bawah. Perlahan dia mundur – entah karena keterkejutannya atau apalah itu – Aku tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan.

Aku berusaha berontak. Walau tidak yakin, aku berusaha untuk melepas tali yang mengikatku.

Berhasil! Ternyata talinya sudah lapuk.

Si iblis berusaha menerjangku. Namun tubuhku yang hilang kendali merengkuhnya tiba – tiba dan aku langsung mengulum bibirnya. Dia yang kaget langsung menamparku tapi langsung kutangkap tangannya yang sudah kembali ke wujud semula.

"Kau!" Jeritnya.

"Aku bisa jadi lebih ganas darimu nona. Dan kau telah memintanya," aku tersenyum simpul.

Kontan aku langsung membantingkan ke tempat tidur lalu mengunci lengannya dengan cakar kananku. Kutekan kuat – kuat sampai dia berteriak melengking. Aku menciumnya untuk membungkamnya. Untunglah celanaku tidak dia buka, aku tidak mau jadi seorang yang brengsek lebih dari ini. Kadang kekuatan 'Moth' ini berguna juga.

...

Dentuman kembali terjadi.

Divisi dua hero dan villain bertarung satu sama lain.

"Fied, tunggu kami. Sepertinya kami harus menghadapi yang satu ini dulu," ujar Rina dalam hati.


	3. Chapter 3

Dentuman dan teriakan kembali terjadi.

"Fire Spirit! Yeaahhh!" Teriak Algeo sambil menghancurkan tempat Neo bertengger.

"Ghe?" Neo terjun ke tanah dengan pendaratan yang buruk.

"Aku lawanmu," tantang Algeo.

"Aku hanya mencari dia," sahut Neo tak acuh.

"Selama Fied tak ada, aku yang akan melayanimu. Jadi, apa yang kau tunggu?" Algeo mengambil posisi bertarung.

"Boleh dicoba," Neo tersenyum sinis.

….

RINA POV

"Kyou! bawa orang – orang ke tempat aman dan Nakamiya, bantu aku untuk bertarung!" Teriakku pada mereka.

"Baik!"

Aku sekarang berhadapan dengan Diccari, dia bersiap dengan tatapan meremehkan. Pedangku terhunus sudah. Mau tak mau aku harus melawan orang ini. Kyou sendiri melawan Haru. Nakamiya masih menolong anak yang tertimpa kayu tenda.

"Memang, kubu kita tak bisa dielakkan dari bertarung ya...," ujar Diccari.

"Kalian mau apa ke sini?" Tanyaku tanpa basa – basi.

"Jelas untuk harta karun!" Teriaknya sambil menendangku. Dengan sigap, kutangkis serangannya.

"Harta?"

"Harta di mana iblis berada. Blank dan Iona pasti sudah di sana," ujarnya sambil bersalto ke belakangku, menendang keras. Aku melompat dengan penghindaran yang sedikit meleset.

_Di sana ada Fied. Dia mungkin kewalahan menghadapi dua orang itu, _pikirku.

"Nakamiya!" Teriakku. "Pergilah ke piramida itu! Cari Fied di sana!"

"Baik!" Balasnya berteriak sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami.

Nah, sekarang, kami harus fokus dengan mereka.

...

FIED POV

Aku berbaring dengannya. Dia di atasku, menciumku pelan kemudian berbaring di samping kiri. Aku memejamkan mata – tetap diam tanpa suara. Entah apa yang dia ingin lakukan tapi dia terlihat...

Sakit? Kesepian?

Itu hanya perkiraan saja. Bukan berarti itu benar. Dia menggumam pelan, tidak begitu jelas.

Aneh...

Rasanya tenang, tidak ada kegelisahan dan ketakutan.

"Uwaaaa!"

Teriakan itu membangunkanku dan Kanon. Aku memasang telinga. Suara Nakamiya dan beberapa erangan makhluk aneh.

"Itu pasukan mumiku," ujar Kanon. Aku menatapnya, tubuhnya masih telanjang.

Aku segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan memakai ikat kepala. Kanon membantuku dengan membelit perbanku secara otomatis – sihir kurasa – tanpa basa – basi, aku meninggalkannya.

"Fied," panggilnya kecil.

Semenit kemudian, aku kembali untuk memeluknya lalu melesat jauh mencari Nakamiya.

...

NAKAMIYA POV

"Gyaaaa!" Aku berteriak sambil berlari dari lusinan mumi yang mengejarku. Aku berbalik ke kanan tempat aku masuk sebelumnya kemudian ke kiri lalu menikung dan itu semua membuatku tersesat.

"Fied! Kau di mana!" Teriakanku menggema memantul dari satu dinding ke dinding lain. Tepat di tikungan terakhir untuk belok, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang – dua orang!

Dan dari Villain.

"Kalian!" Teriakku.

"Kau!" Sahut Blank, lelaki besar dengan wajah kaku yang keras. Iona ada di belakangnya, membisu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku sambil bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Aku yang harus menanyakan itu," sahut Blank balik.

Belum panjang debat kami, mumi – mumi yang mengejarku sudah tujuh meter di belakang. Aku segera berdiri, berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur. Mereka berdua mengikutiku. Memang, untuk kali ini, bertarung bukan hal yang utama.

"Fied! Kau di mana?" Teriakku untuk terakhir kali.

Seseorang menyambarku dari sebelah kanan, seolah seperti telah menembus dinding. Jubah hitamnya menyelimutiku hingga aku tak bisa melihat selama beberapa detik. Dia membiarkanku mendarat di atasnya. Aku mendongak.

"Fied!" Jeritku lega.

"Kau kenapa ke sini?" Tanya Fied polos.

"Aku justru mencarimu!"

Derap dan suara mengerikan dari mumi – mumi busuk yang mengejar kami dan Blank serta Iona memecah perdebatan kami. Blank berlari ke arah Fied dan langsung menubruk kami – menghantam dinding.

"Uwwaa~!" Kami menjerit karena sakit.

"Blank dari Villain," tatap Fied tajam.

"Mumi bodoh dari Hero," timpalnya sinis.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti sebentar dari pertengkaran dan menyingkir dari tubuhku? Kalian bertumpuk seperti itu membuatku gepeng!" Teriakku di antara tubuh mereka.

Mereka langsung menyingkir. Fied dan Blank melihat pasukan mumi itu. Mereka saling menatap. Fied mengangguk pelan. Ia meminta Iona untuk mundur. Dia mengangkat tangan kiri sambil merapal sesuatu.

"Pots eht klaw!" Serunya. Mumi – mumi itu berhenti mengayun pedang dan berhenti.

"Og!" Tambah Fied. Dan mumi itu pergi.

Kami yang melihanya hanya bisa ternganga heran.

"Bagaimana kau...", perkataan Blank terputus saat Fied menyeret kami semua keluar.

"Tidak baik bertengkar di tempat orang lain. Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini dan tentukan nanti di luar, siapa yang akan pergi dengan luka parah,".


End file.
